


Captivating Pt. 3

by OmniGamer



Series: Daedric Captivation [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGamer/pseuds/OmniGamer
Summary: Same as the earlier parts, this is a collection of oneshots that somehow have a loose plot running between them. Takes place immediately after 'Rising'. Tags subject to change as more stories are added.Tags to specific stories are posted in the respective chapter notes, and ratings for individual chapters are in the respective chapter titles. Stories are organized chronologically rather than order written.First chapter is a Table of Contents as it generally gets too long to post everything in the summary.
Relationships: Lorkhan/Jyggalag (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Daedric Captivation [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/638129
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> For ease of chronological order reading, I've decided to start breaking up the Oneshot stories to fit where they would appear.

**2\. Shornanigans [Mature]**

_Applicable tags: Shor (Lorkhan)/Jyggalag, Gender transformation, Angst_

Rowan's gone and only Shor remains. Jyggalag continues to refuse that Shor is Rowan, but perhaps Shor can manage to convince him. Before Jyggalag decides to bring Rowan back with his own hands.


	2. Shornanigans [Mature]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan's gone and only Shor remains. Jyggalag continues to refuse that Shor is Rowan, but perhaps Shor can manage to convince him. Before Jyggalag decides to bring Rowan back with his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applicable tags: Shor (Lorkhan)/Jyggalag, Gender transformation, Angst

Dyus tugged the last few strands back before adding the final pin. “There. That should work.” He passed the hand mirror to Jyggalag who readily accepted it. “Going to the Akaviri festival will be a good change of pace for you.”

“Thank-you, Dyus. You did great.” Jyggalag made no effort to acknowledge the reason for the need for a different atmosphere.

“Will you be going with… Rowan?”

Mention of the name, had him freeze as he stared at himself. “No,” he might have said a little too fast. He drew a finger across his brow to smooth it out, even though it didn’t need smoothing.

“Oh… What about Lord Hermaeus Mora then?”

“Nor him.”

Jyggalag ignored the confused look Dyus gave him.

“Didn’t Rowan plan for a round of ‘kick the post’ today? Something about determining what’s going to happen around here for the next six months?” came the dog’s voice.

“Is it?” Dyus asked, suddenly concerned.

Under Dyus’ scrutiny, Jyggalag had to answer. “I do not care.”

“So you’ll let Hermaluv try on his own?”

Jyggalag slammed the mirror down. Fortunately, it didn’t break on the table. “I said ‘I do not care’! They can keep him…” 

_He wasn’t Rowan… Shor had even tricked Moralove…_

“Hoy! I can understand you’re upset about your hair, and the Aedra fuckery going on… But you shouldn’t let Hermluv down. He’s still your mate, no?”

Jyggalag’s eyes focused solely on the mirror.

“Oh well. Do whatever you want…”

Even as the footsteps of both the dog and Dyus faded away, Jyggalag continued staring down at his lap. His fists clenched, and he stood.

* * *

Kyne was not happy and she had made that apparently clear to Shor, chewing him out in front of everyone - namely Dibella, Mara, and… Mora. “This is ridiculous. A game!? This should be a battle!”

Shor smoothed his hand across the back of his pelt. “It’s more fair this way. No one has an upper hand.”

“Understandable,” nodded Dibella.

Mara remained quiet, but her ears were flicking forward with attentive excitement.

Kyne remained unconvinced, her feathers still very ruffled. She kept her hawkish eyes focused solely on Shor’s head. He imagined she would try to burn a hole through it if she could. His wife was quite used to winning things through combat and it was a near first that a decision with her would be made outside of it.

Mora stood on his own. He seemed… unsure. It didn't help that he had found out about Shor's trick, and after coming open about everything, it just made their relationship more complicated.

****

_"What's up, Mora?"_

_"Your scent…" Mora doesn't seem pleased with what he's smelling._

_Shor looks away from chopping wood, and up at the Prince who wanted to check in on him. It had been exhausting keeping up Rowan's form. Even more draining trying to mask his smell. It was inevitable that something would eventually slip through. "It is a new body…"_

_"Yes…"_

_Shor had to come clean about that at least. It would have been hard to explain his lack of a heartbeat otherwise._

_"But, that's not what I'm concerned about… Lorkhan."_

_The Aedra nearly drops his axe. He hadn't expected that Mora would have caught on so fast. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I had hoped… but, you are unable to separate Rowan, aren't you? That eyepatch can only suppress so much…"_

_His eyes turn downward. "I'm still me… Just different."_

_A tendril drapes carefully across his shoulders. It taps lightly against his temple. "I know. That's why it has taken me so long to see through your guise."_

_"Does Jygg know?"_

_"Not yet. But, you should be the one to tell him."_

_“He…” Shor pauses, before sighing heavily. “He’s not going to like it…”_

_“He’s going to like it even less if he finds out on his own.”_

****

The fact that Jyggalag had not shown, made it clear just how much Jyggalag didn’t like finding out that Rowan wasn’t coming back.

“Hey. Are you on your own, Woodland Man?” 

Mora didn’t answer, but someone else did.

“I am here!” Jyggalag was all dolled up. It was evident that she had other plans, but changed them at the last minute. Shor didn’t bother getting his hopes up that Jyggalag was there for him.

Instead, Shor chose to acknowledge the extra player with a nod. In the distance, Jyggalag's carved name lit up with the others. "Then we can start."

A bell tolled, and Shor ran.

"Mara! Dibella! As we planned. I'm not staying here with these Daedra, and I'm sure as not handing Lorkhan over to them!"

The trio nodded and chased after Shor, disappearing quickly into the brush. 

Mora sent his eyes ahead as he followed slowly.

The game had begun.

****

Kyne stretched out, her arm reaching for his pelt. Her hand closed around the auburn fur, but Shor had vanished. She opened her hand to find a pile of leaves. “Lorkhaaaan!”

Seemed like they found out about his trick faster than he thought they would. He must be getting rusty. Shor tapped his chin, his hiding spot among the trees hadn’t been noticed yet which gave him plenty of time to survey his surroundings - namely Jyggalag who had yet to move. She flapped open her fan, and scanned the area. It was clear Jyggalag was looking for him.

_Might as well oblige…_

“Waiting for me?”

“Your illusions are in poor taste.”

"I thought they went pretty well…" He put his hands on his hips and quickly checked on each remaining clone. 

One was still being tracked by Mara in her totem form, and Dibella was sitting similarly idle to Mora as she was sending out her moths to search in her stead. Each a flicker of harmless flame that flapped delicately between the foliage. Mora's eyes were far more energetic, zipping and zooming to try and catch sight of the copy they had lost. 

"The others are busy."

"The others are idiots."

"You do realize you are including Mora in that statement?"

Jyggalag finally looked his way with a glare of disdain. "Moralove is forgiven. He has been wrongly convinced you are Rowan."

"I am."

Her fan snapped closed and she pointed it accusingly at Shor with her teeth bared. "I do not care what lies you spout, but you are not him, and you will _never_ be him." She flipped open her fan again, her dark eyes turning away.

He sighed. Jyggalag was really obstinate about the matter. “Well, I’m about to win so you’re going to have to deal with me for longer.”

“I would have to anyway if Moralove and I win. I lose regardless if I actually… play.” Jyggalag shuffled a few steps away. The idea of any closeness to him was apparently repulsive.

“Then, why are you here, Jygg?”

Jyggalag huffed, then tapped her chin. “I thought it would be obvious. I am here to support Moralove, regardless of outcome.”

“Then I should make a reason for you to want to win…”

Her gaze remained distant. “What could you possibly offer?”

"I'll help you."

She stopped tapping her chin as he caught her interest. 

"Since you are so convinced you can separate Rowan, I'll help. I'll submit to whatever experiments… possible torture. You name it." 

He caught her interest fully then, her dark, almond eyes finally falling back to him. "And, if you win?" 

"A kiss." He tapped his lips, then pointed at the Daedra. "If I win. I get a kiss."

"An idiotic bet. But, I suppose I accept your terms, since I have already won."

Jyggalag's fan snapped closed with a snap, as crystalline webbing snapped at Shor's ankles. He danced back gleefully when even more of Jyggalag's crystals sought to capture him.

"Nice try, Jygg. But, like you said, you aren't playing with Rowan anymore… You're playing with Shor." He bowed, his movements exaggerated with a wave. "And you will have to do better than that." Shor snapped his fingers and switched with his distant-most doppelganger. He was left to imagine Jyggalag's surprised expression - or so he thought.

Jyggalag had seen through even that trick, and had evidently been standing guard by the post. She looked exhausted, and he wondered just how much effort it took for her to maintain her own copy.

The Daedra rushed him and grabbed at his face. Her hand missed by scant inches, instead catching one of his gold, hooped earrings. He winced as she tugged his head down to her level with a victorious grin, but Jyggalag had been too late.

Shor's hand sat on the post, the wood ringing with his victory. A shimmer followed, shrinking their playing field back to the small clearing.

He clasped his hand over Jyggalag's, effectively capturing her. "I suppose my reward is due now?"

Jyggalag did not take kindly to Shor's advances. She shoved him away, and dashed past the others who had just begun trailing in now that the game had ended.

"Jyg-" started Mora, but Jyggalag just kept running. "Jyggy…?"

* * *

Jyggalag stopped running when he reached the familiar comfort of his nest. It's walls welcomed him, and eased the ache that the drain of magic had caused. 

Worse was the dangling offer the Aedra had given, and Jyggalag had lost. He could've… His teeth clenched as tears threatened his eyes. He hugged his pile of pilfered objects tightly.

_Stupid form…_

His hair was still too short and he was too vain to risk the blemish on his male vessel. He would have to continue to suffer these emotional bouts of weakness.

"Hey…" 

Jyggalag's ears tightened to his head. He had little remaining tolerance for the dog right now. Absentmindedly, he combed his finger through what remained of his hair.

"You know… if it bothers you that much, wouldn't it just be better to grow it out?"

"I cannot." The dog just didn't understand. It wasn't as if he could jus-

"Why? It's not like you have to wait for your magic to replenish to grow hair… Just grow it out like mortals do, then imbue it later."

Jyggalag fidgeted. The thought hadn't occurred to him. He never just 'grown it out' before. 

"Wait… You did think of that, right…?"

His insufferable creation had the nerve to grin.

"Of- Of course I did!"

"Really?" The dog moved closer, his steps getting… heavier as he approached. "You sure?" Shor was dumbly smug.

"Absolutely. Now get out!"

"If it's really a problem, I'm sure I can lend you some magic…"

"Get out!" Jyggalag did not want the Aedra tainting his sanctuary.

Raising his hands placatively, the Aedra backed up. "Alright. Alright. Was just saying…"

"Out!"

****

Jyggalag's hair had gotten longer. 

Admittedly, Shor's idea had been sound. His hair was getting longer faster and if he stretched his stored power thin enough through the silver strands he didn't have to worry about it knotting on him.

It remained the only consolation to the passage of time, to the fading, and eventual disappearance of Rowan's mark on his shoulder. He touched the site gingerly hoping that it would return _if he just… if he could…_ Jyggalag wasn't sure anymore. 

_Rowan…_

His eyes drifted to the open window, to the view of Rowan's old home below. It remained abandoned as Jyggalag refused to allow the Aedra to get his stench anywhere near it. He almost regretted that decision, as any flicker of shadow or whisper of movement had his heart speeding up, his hope soaring, only to come crashing as the motion would be a loose roll of parchment, a mouse emptying what remained of the Nord's pantry.

His own stomach growled with the need of food, yet he was still unable to find himself wanting. 

A grim smile crept onto his face. He couldn't help hoping Rowan would come barging in any second, a foul concoction of whatever he called 'adventurer's stew' and a bedroll to stay the night. He touched his empty bonding sight again, and his eyes squeezed shut with a sigh.

"Hey Jygg, you should eat something." 

Jyggalag's eyes opened slowly. For a fleeting second he saw Rowan, and his heartbeat sped up. As his eyes began to finally focus on his visitor, however, it plummeted back to its moping state. 

It was Shor. The Aedra was offering him a bowl like some pathetic peace offering.

His nose wrinkled up at it. "That smells deceptively nice."

"Of course." The Aedra had the nerve to look sheepish. "Mara made it. You've never liked my coo-"

Jyggalag's teeth clenched and he turned away from the delightful promise of a full belly. "You should have cooked yourself. Depending on others to do so for you is pathetic. I do not want it."

He could feel the Aedra's frown on his back. He could imagine the stupid expression he has as he stared at the warm meal. The Aedra sat there with him for a few passing beats before smoothing his hand through his wild hair. 

Sighing, the Aedra picked up the bowl again. He stood, then walked away.

 _Good riddance…_ thought Jyggalag bitterly.

****

Unfortunately, his good riddance lasted as long as it took for the Aedra to actually heed his advice.

The Aedra returned the foul odor wafting from the large stew pot announcing his presence long before his boisterous cheer. "Made it myself!" He plopped the entire pot down beside Jyggalag, a few drops sent splashing over the sides of the blackened pot.

Jyggalag swore he heard a slight hiss as the 'stew' hit his floor. It was entirely too much like Rowan's cooking, right down to the fact that it felt like his hair was curling from the smell alone.

"A spoon," announced the Aedra, shoving the utensil into Jyggalag's hand before he could protest. His stomach was unfortunate enough to growl hungrily at him, and he dared to dip the wooden spoon into the grey mass. 

The spoon resisted his attempts to pull it back out; the thick attempt at food stuck to everything, and with a sickening slorp, the spoon slipped free.

Jyggalag stared at the quivering sloop, and brought it hesitantly to his mouth. His lips curl around the spoonful and he… chewed. It was as terrible as he remembered, and it was causing his eyes to sting.

"Sooo… It's good, right?" 

Jyggalag has severe doubts about the Aedra's ability to smell, let alone taste. His expression would have said as much - had he not concealed it from his face. "It is disgusting…" he said as his voice began to quiver. Rowan couldn't tell what was wrong with his cooking either. "It is absolutely… revolting." 

"Oh… I tasted it, but…" He seemed dejected, like he hadn't just created a primordial ooze instead of something edible. 

The similarity to Rowan was… apparent, but Jyggalag wouldn't let himself be swayed so easily. If he gave up… if he accepted… Shor, he would never see Rowan again.

He blinked back the moisture tainting his eyes, and forced himself to eat another bite. 

****

"Hey… Uh, where are you guys going?" The Aedra had become a nuisance over the last few days, and Jyggalag had decided he needed some time away to clear his head. It had been Dyus' decision to accompany him - along with his two younglings.

"To my island for a few weeks. Too much has happened recently," he decidedly answered. The Aedra didn't need to know more than that.

“I… I see.” The Aedra opened his mouth, then quickly closed it again. It was on the third try that he managed to say anything. “I don’t suppose you will believe me if I tell you that I’ll miss you.”

Jyggalag didn’t say anything. He had no answer for the Aedra. Instead he stated simply, “If you require anything, Dev is staying.”

Shor's expression turned a little pained. “That’s… Just be careful this time. Don’t wander around if there’s a storm.”

The Aedra’s concern caught Jyggalag unaware. The slight hint of a smile pushed its way to Jyggalag's face. He caught it before it fully formed. "Your concern has been noted."

* * *

The sudden burst of light in the sky announced Jyggalag’s return. Shor would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little excited. He ran for Jyggalag’s mansion squeezing through the weakness in the barrier erected around the property.

Dev had made it first to greet them - mainly due to him living nearby, and not having an active ward trying to keep him out. “My babies!” he cried, his large tail wagging happily as he hugged and spun with his younglings. 

“Good day, Dev,” said Dyus, following slowly behind the spry, tiny fox Daedra.

“Ah!” Dev’s tail wagged even harder, enough that his fox ears popped out. “My Loooove!” Looking to invite Dyus into his crowded embrace, he opened his hands wider.

Shor lost interest, already searching for his true prey. He found Jyggalag off in a side room, subtly tidying from his trip. “You’re back!”

Jyggalag flinched. It was evident he had been hoping that Shor wouldn't have noticed his return. "I am." The coldness of his words were similar to a cold mountainous breeze.

Shor's enthusiasm fell slightly. "I'm hungry."

"So?"

"You should make me food."

"Why?"

"I made you food?"

Jyggalag did raise an eyebrow at that, but it quickly settled. "If you can make something considered food, then you should be capable of feeding yourself."

Shor was at a near loss for a response. His finger rose then fell, dejected.

"I suppose one meal would be warranted," Jyggalag relented. 

* * *

One meal apparently meant accompanied by lots of alcohol. Lots of Jyggalag's exclusive alcohol. Where the Aedra managed to find his most recent hidden stash of Daedric sake, was beyond Jyggalag's want of understanding.

_At least the Aedra had the sense to not share any with his grandchildren..._

Jyggalag rubbed at his temples. 

The Aedra had not gone home after his meal. The Aedra was still here, and had fallen asleep with very rosy cheeks.

“You.” Jyggalag hesitated, but eventually reached out to shake the sleeping Aedra. “Go sleep elsewhere.” He wasn’t exactly appreciative of the earthen stench the Aedra was leaving in his home.

“Hmmmm…” Seeking fingers curled into Jyggalag's yukata and pulled him down. A heavy arm made sure he remained trapped. So close, Jyggalag could smell the heady scent of alcohol on the Aedra's breath. “Kulaas…”

 _Kulaas…?_ Jyggalag’s heart skipped a beat. There was only one idiot who would call him that. The familiarity stung. 

_He needed to pull away. But… The Aedra was so strong… or had Jyggalag become that weak?_

Jyggalag refused to admit that it could have been the warmth radiating from the body beneath him, especially as the strong arms held him tighter. “Wake up.” Jyggalag hissed, trying not to wake Milag and Inklag who had fallen asleep beside the giant heating pad. “Wake-”

“Krosis… Ku… laas…” The Aedra’s face screwed up then. Like he was suddenly trapped in a distressing dream. “Zu’u los ful… krosis…”

_‘Sorry… Prin… cess. I am so… sorry…’_

“Ro-?” Jyggalag caught himself. He had become too complacent. Rowan was gone, and yet… “Wake up,” he demanded a little louder.

His actions were only met with the Aedra rolling onto his side and curling tightly around Jyggalag. Faint puffs disturbed Jyggalag’s hair as the Aedra’s breathing evened out, his face relaxing back into sleep.

Jyggalag huffed. There was no way out it seemed. He wiggled enough to at least get the blanket over the both of them. 

There was no reason he had to be uncomfortable.

****

"Jyggy… Jyggy…" came a whine and a light tap to his shoulder.

Jyggalag opened his eyes slowly, regretting doing so almost immediately.

Moralove was staring at him intently. Very intently. "When did you guys get so close again…?" he whined.

"We are not!" Fortunately, the Aedra had loosened his grip in the night and Jyggalag was able to sit up without much resistance. Less fortunately, was that the Aedra had similarly woken with Moralove's whining.

"Morning, Love…" The Aedra said, catching Jyggalag's arm and tugging him back to the broad chest he had just spent the last few hours trapped upon. "Did you know, Daedra, that your scent is closer to ours than your kin?" The Aedra's voice had dropped to a whisper and Jyggalag did not appreciate the closeness of the Aedra's breath on his ear - not to mention his currently unmarked bonding site.

He shoved the Aedra away with both hands. "So what? I have done nothing to hide it!"

“Just like you have done nothing to hide that you are unbonded?”

Jyggalag hated the Aedra’s grin. Hated the way it looked so much like Rowan’s. It didn’t help that Moralove was now looking at him with renewed interest, evidently having caught the same unbonded scent that only recently started since the fading of Rowan’s original mark.

He didn't like the look in either of their eyes. A look of aroused possessiveness.

A roar announced the abrupt need for a strategic retreat. 

Jyggalag ran, transforming into his fox form as he did so, his beastal shape much more suited for speed in the forest.

His legs only stopped when he had finally retreated to his nest. It was safe. It was secure. Neither Mora nor the Aedra knew about this new one.

He allowed himself to relax, allowed his body the gasps of air it desired. Jyggalag shifted back to his lesser vessel as his eyes trailed to the disorderly pile amid his structured crystals.

A backpack. A bedroll. Some old tunics, and a pair of boots. They were Rowan's things. Things that Jyggalag had managed to salvage before the Aedric stench tainted everything else.

Jyggalag hugged the pile and breathed deeply. Despite his best efforts, Rowan's scent was fading. It would be only a matter of time before it would fade completely…

"Ha! I knew this part of the forest seemed familiar…"

An unwelcome voice drew his attention away. The growl rose in his throat before he even saw the Aedra approach. He didn't want Shor's scent anywhere near Rowan's things.

With fangs bared, and fur bristling anew, he drove the intruder from his nest. "Out. OuT!" To accentuate his command, his jaws snapped at where the Aedra had been moments earlier.

"Whoa!" The Aedra retreated quickly backwards. "Alright! Alright!"

Jyggalag's bulk stoppered the entrance to his nest. There was no opportunity left for the Aedra to try and sneak back into it. He let the low growl in his throat continue unhindered.

"You can hide quite the temper, Jygg."

Jyggalag only continued to growl. It would be best if the Aedra left.

"Look. I'm not going to touch your precious _Rowan's_ old belongings. It's not like I could fit any of that old stuff anyway. If you hadn't noticed, I'm a lot bigger now."

Jyggalag had noticed, and he focused on that difference. It helped to mask any other similarities that threatened his resolve. 

"Anyway… I don't think you should be making so much noise."

Jyggalag cared little and only continued growling.

His reaction had the Aedra letting out a sharp bark of laughter. "Our Woodland Man doesn't know about this nest yet, right? It would be a shame to have to relocate again so soon…"

His growling stopped. There was… some wisdom in the Aedra's words.

"How about this, Jyggy… You give me that kiss you still owe me, and I won't tell Mora about your nest."

 _A threat…_

They were beyond deals now. He shifted, his form returning once again to his lesser vessel. Jyggalag didn't leave the entrance of his nest. He wanted the safety of it against his back, even if it meant that the Aedra came closer to it.

"You are lucky I am still indebted to you…"

The Aedra grinned as his hand cradled Jyggalag's chin. With a tap of fingers, the Aedra encouraged Jyggalag's eyes to his face. "I'll be quick, my white fox…"

"I am not _your_ anything," Jyggalag said, closing his eyes. He just wanted this over quick- 

His eyes shot open. The Aedra hadn't been going for that kind of kiss. The warm press of lips against his bonding mark, had Jyggalag reeling backwards. He flinched as a fang scrapped over the sensitive spot, and his hand clapped over it to protect it from any further insult. It was bleeding. Just slightly, but enough to injure his pride. 

He lashed out with his claws, leaving a set of long angry marks down the Aedra's face and chest.

Stunned, the Aedra did nothing as he stormed away.

****

"Jyggy! I'm sorry! I'll behave!" It was Moralove. Slow as always. Late as always. A stray eye caught sight of Jyggalag, and the rest of Moralove followed. "Jyggy!"

Jyggalag lashed out at the tendril that tried to touch him. His bit deeply, relishing the give of it between his fangs.

With a 'meep', the tendril retreated. It disappeared into the rest of Moralove's mass to be nursed. "Ouch… What's wrong?" Some of his eyes were accusatory, some were worried.

Curious for his own quick answer, Moralove's eyes danced around him, they juttered when they caught sight of Jyggalag's bonding site and of the blue scratch across his grey skin. 

Jyggalag covered the offense with a hand. "I am not easy. I will not let anyone choose for me. Not even you, Moralove!" he half snarled.

Moralove remained silent after that. He didn't even say anything as Jyggalag stormed past, his barrier erecting around his claimed territory to ward all.

_I became too soft around Rowan! I'll become a true Prince again!_

His thoughts kept him company even as he flung open his entrance door. Dyus, ever faithful, was already waiting for him.

_I'll bring Rowan back!_

"I have already begun gathering the required information. If need be, I can even prepare to reopen your Grand Library. Whatever you desire, Master, is what I will follow."

"Good," Jyggalag acknowledged. He accepted the tea Dyus offered and took a small sip. "And, I assume the dog is looking after your younglings?"

"Ah… Yes. Dev is watching over them."

Jyggalag nodded, a cruel smile working its way onto his face. "Then there will be no distractions. We start at once."

"Yes… Master."

* * *

"Fuck…" Shor ran quick fingers through his hair, making it even messier than how it usually lay. "Fuck!"

Shor fucked up. Shor fucked up big time. He could almost feel Rowan just berating him for being such an idiot.

He had recognized the look Jyggalag gave him as he stormed away. It had been the same one Jyggalag had given him before leaving him paralyzed, tied in a tree, and just waiting to be impaled. It was a look of hatred and planned revenge.

"I know," he hissed internally, hoping to abate the part of him that was giving him a headache. It didn't work. There was no one listening to placate. Alone, he fell to his knees. "I know…"

****

“Jyggalag?” Devilag asked, still very skeptical of Shor. “Nah. Haven’t seen him for a few days. He’s been busy with Dyus in his realm. _My_ spouse only returns to sleep.” 

It wasn’t difficult to see how annoyed Dev had grown with Dyus’ continued absence, but he was directing all his frustration at Shor. _For… whatever reason…_

“I’m left out to take care of our treasures.” The Daedra gently squeezed each of his younglings, before scooping them into his arms. He glared at Shor again, for good measure, before starting a brisk walk to carry them out of Shor’s sight. “Anyway, I don’t know anything. Go ask Hermaluv.”

****

“Jy- Jyggalag? No. No, I don’t know what he’s up to…”

“Mora…”

The Daedric Prince of Knowledge crumbled easily. “Even I’m currently not allowed into his realm.”

“It’s been two months…”

“I really don’t know, Shor. Dyus’ loyalty has proved a nuisance here… He has refused to tell me anything. I’m afraid Jyggy’s slipping back into his old habits… And, just when the other Princes were starting to not be afraid of him…” Mora hummed as his eyes drifted away. “Though, I can understand his need to draw a line somewhere… The results of the last 'game' certainly didn't seem to help.”

Shor crossed his arms over his chest as he sighed. He hadn’t meant Jyggalag to be so badly hurt by the game’s outcome. He had just wanted the chance to stay. To be accepted.

“Also, he’s still denying Rowan’s a part of you. It doesn’t help how jealous and selective that dumb Daedra is…”

“How… How bad is it really Mora?”

Mora quirked a brow. Its tip quickly furrowed. “Well… I understand Aedra mating rituals are somewhat different…”

“Mora. How badly did I mess up? With Jygg?”

“You scratched his bonding site."

"I- I didn't…" Shor had only wanted to tease… It wasn't as if he was going to… His fangs had just been too close when Jyggalag had jumped back in paranoid fright.

"Thankfully, you didn’t leave any venom in the wound, but it’s no better than dipping your cock into him,” Mora said rather bluntly. From his expression, he was unimpressed with Shor’s behaviour but had been trying to suppress his feelings on the matter. “He’d be understandably upset, and combined with everything else that has been happening…”

“I’m back to where everything started… ‘Pure hatred’, was it?” Shor smiled grimly.

“Unfortunately. We may need to use what warmed his heart in the first place… We may need his ultimate weakness back… We may need… Rowi.”

“Rowi…?”

“Jyggalag is rather sensitive to scents. Yours in particular is quite heavy, as was Rowan’s. I don’t know exactly what Sanguine did, and I’d rather never know, but Rowi’s scent was rather… timid by comparison. It might be best to start there.”

Shor grew quiet and stared at the floor. _Could he recreate ‘Rowi’ on his own? He… knew the scent. He just usually tried to mask it…_

As if sensing the reason for his hesitation, Mora continued. “Well, if you really care about Jyggalag… I would suggest that we refresh ‘Rowan’s’ memories as well. I have gathered a fair plethora that may prove useful.” A tendril tipped with a long needle-like tip unraveled from Mora’s robe. It hovered at Shor’s forehead. “Not that it will be pleasant.” 

“I’ll have to accept. I need to repair what I have done. I really do love the both of you.”

Mora’s expression softened. “I know.” But, the softness of his expression did not extend to the tendril driving into his skull.

Images flashed behind his eyes, connecting to memories stored within half of his soul. 

_The slight tingle of acidic pools. 'I'll only meet you halfway…' The rush of relief when his feelings had been mutual..._

_The pain of Jyggalag's jealousy, to eventually soften to a shared love underneath a rainbow ribbon in the night sky..._

The memories felt both familiar, yet alien… Now they settled freshly in his mind.

Mora's tendril retracted, and the world focused back to the present.

Shor's empty chest felt heavy. It felt distinctly like heartache, but he had no more heart that could ache. "Jygg…" His eyes fell to Mora. "Mora…" It wasn't as if he had forgotten, but the memories certainly pulled far more of the mortal man forward than Shor had anticipated. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall as he blinked. Somehow, a part of him felt suddenly trapped in his immortal skin.

"It will be a lot to process… But, it should help." Mora offered a gentle pat to his arm.

Shor captured the hand before Mora thought to pull it back. "Thanks, Mora," he said with genuine gratefulness. His thumb smoothed over the back of Mora's hand. It seemed so small compared to his grown size.

_And, to think he had been the shortest amongst them…_

"Certainly… I am… That is…" Mora debated pulling his hand back as a slight blush turned his cheeks a darker shade of green. "Dealing with memories is what I excel at."

Shor refused to let go. "Thank-you, Mora. I really needed that reminder…"

"It was of no bother…" Mora remained in his lesser form for only a few more seconds before shifting back to his amorphous one. It seemed like there was only so much hand holding he was wanting at the moment.

"So, what's the plan?"

Mora bobbed slowly in the air. He seemed to be thinking, but a few eyes drifted with a little more enthusiasm between existence and nonexistence within his essence's void.

_Cute._

"Jyggalag… is still wary. Approaching him will not be easy. We'll have to wait until he has at least lowered the barrier on his realm. You might discover an opportunity then."

"'Might'..."

"I'm afraid that is the most confidence I can give you. Jyggy can be… hard headed sometimes. I do hope you succeed, Shor."

"Rowan…"

"Hmmm…?"

"You can still call me Rowan, Mora. I've never been one to stick to a name. Heck, Kyne still calls me Lorkhan."

Mora contempled his offer for a few moments. "I appreciate the offer, but I think Shor is fine enough."

Shor wasn't sure how to deal with Mora's response. Something about it seemed… sad. He wanted to ask something about it, but he wasn't sure what the question was. "Yeah. That's fine," Shor finally decided on. He rubbed the back of his head. "So we just wait then? For Jygg?"

"I am afraid so…"

****

_'We'll have to wait until he has at least lowered the barrier on his realm…'_

_‘Wait’…_ Mora had said, _but for how long?_ Shor didn't feel antsy often and it didn't sit well with him. He rolled back to his side, the mattress creaking with his weight. _Jygg…_

There came a creak that wasn't from the bed. Confused, Shor rolled back. His eyes widened as the pointed tip of a crystal spear impaled where his head had been moments earlier. His eyes snapped up to its owner and a shower of feathers sprinkled him as Jyggalag pulled back the spear.

"Jygg! What are you-?!" 

"I will bring him back! I do not care how many times I will have to shatter you!"

Jygg plunged it back down, just barely missing Shor's shoulder as the Aedra kicked his attacker off. 

The line it drew across Shor's flesh burned fiercely. It wasn't the same coolness of Jyggalag's greatsword. This weapon was far more malicious. “Shatter?!” He pulled quickly from the bed, his hand clamping over the wound. It had felt deep, but it was only a scratch.

_What in Oblivion was that weapon?!_

“Yes. Then I will take my time putting you back together… It’ll hurt for… maybe the first millenium.” 

Shor gulped heavily. Staying so close to Sheogorath’s realm for so long obviously hadn’t helped anything. 

He flipped the bed, and shoved it into Jyggalag. The Daedra howled and slashed at the hapless furniture pinning him to the opposite wall. The old wood cracked and splintered under the enraged Daedra’s blows.

It would not buy Shor much time.

He jumped the bannister to the main floor, and headed for the main door.

 _If he got outside, he might be able to lose Jy-_ The thought went interrupted as a force dragged on his body. He twisted, trying to avoid the area of effect, but the burden spell managed to knock him flat on his back.

His darting eyes find Dyus, the man standing at the ready yet he was unfocused on him. Dyus' attention was solely on the figure stepping assuredly down the steps towards Shor.

"Continue to hold him, Dyus. The cleaner my strike, the faster this part will be over."

"Yes, Master."

Dyus continued to refuse to look at Shor. He was still too faithful to Jyggalag - no matter how ill advised this latest scheme was. 

Shor shut his eyes. Mora had reminded him that there was one thing that could break into Jyggalag's icy heart. Only one person could do it so easily.

He shifted. His masculine form giving way to feminine curves.

The spear halted a hair's breadth from Shor's throat, its tip shaking, as Jyggalag grew unsure. "Not fair..." he said, his voice traced with hints of cracking. "You do not fight fair…”

"Jygg… I don't want to fight you…"

The Daedra's grip tightened on the spear, but his determination had been broken. "Change back, Aedra. Release this illusion!"

Shor grabbed the spear's blade, startling Dyus enough to release his spell of burden. The crystal spear glowed angrily, it searing Shor's soul despite no harm coming to her body. She winced, but pushed the pain from her face. "Jygg…"

"Change. Aedra."

Shor dragged the spear's tip to her center, to the scar where her divine spark should have been buried beneath. "No."

Minute flickers danced across Jyggalag's face. She wasn't sure which emotion was trying to make it past his poker face. "Change…"

"No."

He closed his eyes as a slight tremor took hold of him. "You always take everything from me. I need him. I need Rowan back."

"I am Rowan."

Something broke in Jyggalag then. The spear fell from his hands, and Shor almost stabbed herself in the surprise. 

She tossed it away, and nursed her hand. She could barely feel it anymore.

"Fuuuu… Jygg?" Her swear morphed into a question. She didn't recognize the expression on the Daedra's face.

"You- You ca-can't be…" The Daedra's voice was shaking.

Shor felt sorry for him, but at the same time she was annoyed. She slapped both of his cheeks, and held his head tight. "I am, Jygg. I always have been. I'm sorry it's so damn difficult for you to accept that!"

Jyggalag was shocked she had struck him, but he had regained some semblance of his usual sanity. A frown replaced the earlier odd expression on his face, though it held far less hostility towards Shor, or more specifically, Rowi…

With a sigh, Shor thought it would be safe enough to shift back. The glare and movement towards the spear, had Shor quickly reconsidering. "Boobs. Jygg. I'm smaller and have boobs. That's literally the only difference."

Jyggalag… paused. He seemed caught. "It is not so simple… Rowi…" He refused to acknowledge the tiny horns peeking out from her hair, refused to even look at the difference from the one he remembered. 

Shor could only manage so much. Just maintaining the compressed form was a strain. "It should be…" she muttered, watching as Jyggalag retrieved his spear, and headed towards the Hall's front exit. 

Dyus followed close behind, offering a slight apologetic bow when Jyggalag's back was turned. From the small man's manner, she wondered how much had been planned by Jyggalag's chamberlain.

"And, I'm supposed to be the fox here…"

* * *

“So? Did your little scheme work?” Dev tucked his hands behind his head. When Dyus had first told him of his plan, Dev had been worried. As much as his instincts hated Shor’s stench, he was well aware just how tightly entwined Rowan was with the Aedra - unlike his stupid creator. Shor was Rowan. Rowan was Shor. It was that simple.

“Yes… I was worried for a moment that Lord Shor would not use that particular card. It had gotten very close…”

“Well… things would have fallen to plan 'B', right?” 

Plan ‘B’ had been discussed, but Dyus was rather determined to not let things fall to that. To try and recreate Rowan would have been a fool’s errand. The fact that _Master_ had considered it his plan ‘A’ just showed how disillusioned he had become.

“I’m glad it had not come to that. Master’s success had been calculated at 0.00001%.”

“Yikes. It was that bad? And, he still wanted to go through with breaking Shor’s soul into pieces and trying to put Rowan back together instead?”

“Master Jyggalag liked that percentage far more than never seeing Lord Felborne as he was again.”

"So you played him…"

"Played?!" Dyus sounded offended. "I merely manipulated the outcome that would be most beneficial for all."

"That sounds like you played ol' _'Master'_ like a finely turned lute, and I bet you were the one who got Hermaluv to talk to Shor."

"I may have left a hint or two for Lord Hermaeus Mora…" 

Dev hummed. If he continued pestering, the only thing he had to look forward to would be cleaning dirt out of his teeth and a cold bed. Dyus would never admit just how much he manipulated events. But, Dev had seen the multitude of calculations Dyus had snuck home every night. "So what's for dinner?"

"Leek soup."

Dev's nose wrinkled and his ears pulled back. "No meat?"

"It's good for you…" Dyus scolded, glad to be moving from their earlier conversation.

"Meeeaat!" Dev whined, wondering just maybe, if Kyne had found anything worth eating.


End file.
